The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and particularly to a base for use with juvenile vehicle seats. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for anchoring the base in a fixed position on a passenger seat in a vehicle.
Juvenile vehicle seats are used to transport young children in automobiles or other vehicles. These seats are often adapted to set on a juvenile-seat base which rests on a passenger seat in a vehicle. Seats for infants are adapted to face in a rearward direction toward a seat back of the passenger seat. Seats for older children are adapted to face in a forward direction away from the seat back of the passenger seat. Convertible seats are adapted to be used in either rearwardly facing or forwardly facing directions. Bases for use with juvenile seats may be adapted to be used in the rearwardly facing direction only, the forwardly facing direction only, or in both the rearwardly and forwardly facing directions.